


With a Little Help From (Her) Friends

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: The one in which Jyn made lots of friends post-Scarif and Cassian finally got the chance to meet them once Jyn was the one unconscious for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by the fic Welcome Home by @moonprincess92nz that really made me want more Luke & Jyn moments but this happened instead. I’m sorry.

She nearly died. It was her first mission out again and she nearly died. It was his fault, he should’ve been there.

They’d brought her in badly bruised and battered. She’d been drifting in and out of consciousness, his name a prayer on her lips. _I’m right here_ , he promised, holding her hand until they’d no longer let him follow.

He’d been waiting for hours before they’d finally let him see her. She was in a bacta tank, nearly naked with a mask over her mouth and nose. He remembered she hated the chambers, despised the look of being on display and being in such a small space with only a mask to breathe out of.

“Captain,” a medical droid said, pulling his gaze away from her.

“Yes?” His voice was quiet.

The droid held out a single pill and a cup of water. “Medication, sir.”

Cassian sighed, reaching over with his good hand and carefully picked up the pill. He popped it into his mouth and reached forward again, taking the cup from the droid. He took a large sip, leaning back in his seat as he swallowed down the pill and a large gulp of water.

The droid moved to Jyn next, looking over the readings on the monitor next to her and then her charts. “She is doing well,” the droid said without prompting.

Cassian almost smiled. “Thank you.”

“Of course, sir,” the droid said before leaving the room. The room fell nearly silent, the quiet bubbling noise the only thing keeping him from madness.

 _She was okay, she was alive_ , he repeated to himself over and over again like a mantra. _She was okay, she was alive. She was okay, she was alive. She-_

A knock on the doorframe interrupted his thoughts. Cassian turned, eyes meeting none over than those of Luke Skywalker. Cassian attempted to stand but stopped when Luke practically ran towards him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Please don’t,” he said, his voice giving away a nervous edge. “She’d never forgive me if you hurt yourself over me.”

Cassian’s brows knit together in confusion. “You know Jyn?”

Luke’s head tilted to the side. “She didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“I’m not that important, of course she wouldn’t have,” he said under his breath, mostly speaking to himself more than anyone else. “Jyn was my partner on her last mission,” he explained. “We met when you two first got here. I had to get stitched up after an accident and she wouldn’t move from your side before they pulled you from the medically induced sleep you were in,” he hesitated. “I brought her food and we became friends.”

Cassian chuckled, shaking his head. “She never told me that.”

“I wouldn’t assume she would,” Luke shrugged. “I’m just a friend.”

“And the man who made sure Scariff wasn’t in vain.”

Luke nodded, looking down at his shoes. “I guess you have a point.”

“She’s doing well,” Cassian said after a moment. Luke glanced up at him again. “She’ll make a full recovery. She’s just-” he paused, wetting his lips as he desperately searched for his words. “She’s okay.”

Luke nodded, looking to Jyn for a moment before glancing back to Cassian. “Leia, Han, and I were just about to get some food,” he said with a smile. “Would you like to join us?”

Cassian glanced back at the bacta tank, back at Jyn. “I think I’ll stay here,” he sighed, glancing towards Luke again. “But thank you.”

Luke nodded. “Of course,” he said, starting towards the door. He paused before crossing the threshold. “If you change your mind you’ll know where to find us.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

He didn’t know how she waited for so long. He’d been asleep for almost five weeks and she’d never left his side, but here he was, fidgeting and itching to do anything but wait after just a few days. He spent most of his time sleeping, the uncomfortable med bay chair doing nothing for his sore back and neck.

He always woke to a tray of steaming hot food on the nightstand next to her bed. He’d eat and watch her, never expecting more than steady beeping, but always watching.

Luke stopped by once a day - or at least once when he was conscious, anyway - always asking how Jyn was doing, always offering a seat at his table, never expecting anything beyond a _no change, but she’s healing_ and a humble _I think I’ll just stay here, but thank you_.

Gradually, more people came to check on her. A pilot he vaguely remembered her mentioning once; a few techs with grease smeared across their cheeks or foreheads, each claiming she’d always offer a hand without being asked; the occasional general; Leia came once every two days like clockwork with flowers, always offering him a smile and light conversation; even Han stopped by once or twice, his face hard, arms crossed over his chest, but his conversation not unpleasant. He was sure more stopped by, or attempted to, but he was usually asleep, his head in her lap, her hand in his.

* * *

“Cassian,” he heard, someone gently tracing their thumb along his cheek making it fiercely more difficult to break away from sleep. “Cassian, wake up.” He groaned. A hand ran through his hair. “Cassian Andor, I haven’t been asleep for almost two weeks just to wake and be forced to watch _you_ sleep.”

His eyes shot open. _Jyn_. He sat up, gaze meeting hers. “Jyn,” he smiled. _She was okay, she was alive. She was okay, she was alive._

“Miss me?” she asked, reaching up to straighten his hair. He pulled her hand from his hair and brought it to his lips. “I’ll take that as a yes then,” she chuckled, cutting herself short with a pained gasp, reaching up to rest her free hand on her side.

“Are you alright?” he asked, suddenly at his feet.

“Fine,” she nodded. “Just a little sore.” He nodded, still looming over her. “Cassian, sit down. You don’t look much better than when I left.”

“I’m offended,” he scoffed despite the small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” she rolled her eyes, but squeezed her hand. She finally got a chance to glance around, her eyes going wide at the sheer number of flowers surrounding them. “Anything interesting happen while I was under? Am I secretly dead perhaps?”

Cassian chuckled. “You’re very much alive, I’ve just gotten the chance to meet some of your many-” he stopped when he heard two sets of footsteps running towards them. Luke and Leia both stumbled into the room, large smiles on their faces. “Friends.”

“Jyn!” Leia beamed, running over and engulfing Jyn in a careful but fierce hug.

“There she is,” Luke chuckled, hugging her through Leia.

“I feel like we need to have a thorough conversation about what happened while I was under,” Cassian sighed, squeezing her hand.

“Agreed,” she breathed from beneath the princess and the pilot. She gently patted Luke’s back. “Breathing is a function that I want back, if that’s possible.”

“Sorry,” they said in unison before pulling away.

Han walked in a moment later, hands deep in his pockets before he stopped next to her bed. He held out a hand. “Erso.”

“Solo,” she nodded, shaking his hand. Their faces both broke out into grins at the same moment.

He leaned down and gave her a short hug. “Had me worried for a minute there.”

“How could I disappoint the great Han Solo and just die? Especially in such an arbitrary way.”

“Good thought because you’re not allowed to.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she nodded. She turned back towards Cassian, her smile making his chest tighten. _She was okay, she was alive. She was okay, she was-_ she gave his hand a squeeze. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’m starving.”

Cassian sat up straighter. “Shouldn’t a medical droid-”

“I’m starving,” Jyn interrupted. “Move or I’m going without you.”

He sighed, a small smile coming to his face. “Of course,” he nodded, standing and helping her sit up in bed. He carefully helped her to her feet, taking the wheelchair Luke offered.

“There’s no way I’m-” her eyes met Cassian’s. He quirked a brow. “Fine,” she sighed. “I won’t like it though.”

“I’m sure I’ll hear that more than once, just to reaffirm your stance.”

“As long as you know that,” she sighed, letting him help her into the chair.

“Alright,” Han smiled, clapping his hands together, faking his enthusiasm. “I hear green slop is on the menu today and I am excited.”

“You’re awful,” Leia sighed, shaking her head.

“I’m hurt, princess.”

“Just walk, scoundrel.”

“Both of you just _move_ ,” Luke groaned.

Jyn reached up to squeeze Cassian’s hand, making him smile.

_She was okay, she was alive._

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi over on tumblr!
> 
> I'm literatiruinedme :)


End file.
